Estrella Negra (Tributo)
by AmaterazuHime
Summary: Sólo un pequeño y humilde tributo a quien tantas veces nos hizo soñar con sus obras. ¡Gracias, David Bowie! Guía mi pluma desde donde estés, nunca te olvidaré. Jareth fue derrotado por Sarah, volviendo a su forma de búho, condenando así a ambos. Pero, reordenando el tiempo, con ciertos poderes y con cierto joven músico, el Rey Goblin pacientemente sus objetivos.


Antes que nada, quiero escribir esto en honor a quien me ha inspirado a lo largo de mi adolescencia y mi madurez, habiéndome cautivado mucho antes de llegar a la pubertad, como dije en un tweet que preguntaba cómo habíamos conocido a nuestro amado David Bowie, "Un tipo rubio y fascinante, cantando y bailando en videos aun cuando yo era una niña fui hechizada por él. David RIP. Te amamos" Y es la verdad, yo no tenía ni diez años cuando mis primos (ya pre-adolescentes) miraban programas de vídeos musicales y si me preguntaban el nombre en ese entonces, no lo podía saber, pero, sí sabía que el hombre de cabello rubio platino tenía algo que me obligaba a dejar mis juegos y correr a verlo. Cuando fui más consciente de él y su trabajo, ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Así empezó mi historia con David.

Como curiosidad, no sé si fue el destino, casualidad o mis intuiciones que a veces ni yo las sé interpretar, el día en que él falleció, no sé por qué se me dio por buscar fotos de él en Tumblr, incluso el día anterior estaba buscando algunos blogs dedicados enteramente a él. Cuando mi esposo vino el día 11 de Enero a decirme la noticia, con cara de algo anda mal, sólo me dijo: "David Bowie," a lo que yo lo miré a los ojos y le dije "¿Falleció?" El resto es sabido. No pude llorar, era mucho para asimilar de golpe y, por otro lado, cada vez se me hace más fácil aceptar la muerte como parte de la vida; eso no quita a que me duelan las pérdidas.

Hoy, a pedido de una seguidora (aprilkoz), escribiré algo en honor a él, en honor a lo que nos une en esta página. Lo publicaré en las dos historias que han tenido más éxito, "Dulce como un Durazno" y "Viviendo Dentro de Ti." Y dar las gracias a quienes me han enviado comentarios por mi último capítulo de Viviendo Dentro de Ti o simplemente siguen esta u otra historia o a mí (Sakura Haruhi Otonashi; shugoitim; iara0812; Kath-2H.D; Arovi; GrichyGranger; aprilkoz; les prometo que en el próximo capítulo de Viviendo Dentro de Ti les contestaré sus comentarios como corresponde, este lo quiero dedicar sólo a él). Con respecto a ello, no voy a dejar de escribirlos, es mi tributo a quien me ha dado tanto por tantos años, no lo recordaré con pena, sino con alegría porque él ha sido un hombre maravilloso y muy fuerte, como capricorniana que soy (al igual que él), simplemente no me rendiré y daré lo mejor de mí, incluso en mis peores momentos. ¡Gracias, David! ¡Gracias, Sr. Jones! ¡Gracias, mi Goblin King!

CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL. ESTRELLA NEGRA.

Jareth escuchó las terribles palabras de aquellos bonitos labios que fueron tan crueles… "No tienes poder sobre mí." Su mundo se desmoronó de inmediato, ahora, a causa de una antigua maldición, sólo podría ser una simple ave de presa y ella… Tonta niña, ella ahora ya no podría volver a vivir todas esas aventuras terrestres que tanto le gustaban… Él le dio la posibilidad de salvarse de lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella y su hermano a lo largo de una autopista en medio de la nada con toda su familia, unos años más tarde… Tonta niña, perdería su cuerpo y no había nada que pudiera hacerle a ello si ella no tenía la voluntad de aceptar por las buenas. Nada es para siempre… Se dijo volando hacia la luna… Pero, siempre un rey feérico encuentra las formas de conseguir lo que uno se propone… Siempre...

El búho se paró en el dosel de una ventana de un departamento londinense y oyó a un hombre joven tararear una cautivante melodía. "Este hombre tiene algo distinto," pensó. Lo observó por largo rato y el joven no notó su presencia, tan absorto estaba en su música con su guitarra y anotando en papeles una letra...; ahora, ejecutaba su saxo. "Hombrecillo curioso, pero… extrañamente interesante. Ha valido la pena viajar en el tiempo…" Se sorprendió cuando este se lo quedó viendo dejando su dorado instrumento a un lado. ¿Podía ser que este joven humano fuera como una parte propia o un descendiente lejano de su estirpe? Su nariz, sus ojos, su sonrisa… Demasiada casualidad.

—Hola, búho. ¿Te gusta mi música?

—Por cierto que no es como la de mi reino, pero, casi. —El pobre casi cae de espaldas cuando lo oyó hablar —. ¿Qué pasa, chico? Pensé que no te asustaban este tipo de cosas.

—Yo… bueno… —respondió desorientado.

—¿Tienes un deseo, verdad? —El ave pareció entrecerrar sus ojos con astucia, a diferencia del joven músico que ahora, no sólo tenía sus ojos como redondos platos, sino además, iba acortando la distancia con su boca entreabierta dejando ver su imperfecta, pero, aun así, sugerente dentadura —. ¡Despierta, chico! —le dio unos aletazos en pleno rostro. El joven despertó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Tú… hablaste? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—No, sólo soy un búho.

—¡Oh! —El ave pareció resoplar, girando sus ojos con molestia.

—¡Claro que hablé, cabeza de chorlito! —Sin permiso alguno voló y se posó brusco sobre su rubia cabeza.

—¡Auch! ¡Tus garras… duelen!

—¿No me digas? —semejó sonreír la majestuosa ave.

—¿Qué quieres? —indagó el joven no pudiendo hacer nada por quitarse al plumífero personaje en su cabellera, pues, las pocas veces que intentó sólo le clavaba más las garras.

—Dime tu sueño… y te lo cumpliré.

—¿Mi sueño?

—Sí, tu sueño.

—Bueno…, yo… ¡quisiera ser una estrella de rock y que todos queden admirados por mi música y mi presencia…! Pero… ¿qué puedes hacer tú, un simple pájaro? —Error.

—¡¿Simple pájaro?! —se enfureció el búho y comenzó a jalarle de los cabellos—. ¡Simple pájaro! ¡Tonto niño humano, yo te enseñaré a llamarme como corresponde!

—¡Auch, auch! ¡De acuerdo; lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —se protegió tanto como pudo y al fin cesó el ataque y quedaron frente a frente. El joven pareció estudiarlo minuciosamente y se dirigió a él con cierta duda—. ¿Entonces… tú puedes hacer algo?

—Tu simple pregunta me ofende, tonto mortal.

—¿Tonto mortal? ¡Oye, tú eres un búho, terminarás tan muerto como yo algún día! ¡Auch! ¡Maldición, deja de tirarme de mi pelo cada vez que digo algo!

—¡Sé educado y atiende lo que te digo! ¡Deberías estar sumisamente de rodillas ante mí, David Robert Jones!

—¿Sabes mi nombre?

—Sé hasta de qué color son tus calzones si me interesara. Pero, no, no es algo que me agrade saber.

—¿Quién… eres? —quedó vislumbrado por la soberbia de dicho personaje.

—Mi nombre es Jareth, Rey de los Goblins, un fey —. David quedó sin palabras—. Bueno, al fin tengo tu debida atención. ¿Te gustaría ser una gran estrella, mh? —instigó seductor. David sólo cabeceó sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima—. ¿Qué tal si tenemos un pequeño… trato?

—¿Qué clase de trato? —El joven artista picó el anzuelo y el ave sonrió con malicia.

—Verás… tuve un pequeño problema con cierta damita, lo cual no me permite regresar a mi reino ni a mi verdadero cuerpo.

—¿Y por qué no le dices a ella que lo solucione si es la que lo causó?

—¡Oh, me encantaría, pero, no puedo!

—¿Por qué no?

—Ella está muerta —David empalideció—. ¡Oh, no seas prejuicioso, no fue mi culpa! ¡Era su destino y no supo escoger el camino a seguir! —De pronto, descendió su tono de voz, hablando consigo mismo—. Algo que yo corregiré, a su debido tiempo…

—De acuerdo… Te escucho, pero, eso no quiere decir que acepte.

—De acuerdo… —Le brilló la mirada.

David escucho la propuesta, el búho viviría dentro de él hasta que le llegase su hora de partir como humano, lo haría brillar como ninguna otra estrella, una estrella negra; y él, el fey, podría regresar a su mundo, con su forma habitual.

David Robert Jones, fue reconocido internacionalmente, como un artista carismático, enigmático, con un brillo propio e indiscutible, ganando diversas críticas y fans. Se casó con una mujer que, mucho no lo convenció a él, el Rey Goblin, pero, el muchacho estaba empacado con ella y él, no podía culparlo, sabía exactamente qué se sentía. De esa relación tuvieron un hermoso niño, el cual nuestro monarca estudiaba con interés y cierto cariño… ¿Y si…? ¡No, no, no! Le había prometido al quisquilloso David que su hijo quedaba fuera de todo contrato. ¡Vaya que había resultado un buen padre pese a todas sus idas y venidas! ¡Qué pena…! El pequeño Duncan podría haber sido un estupendo príncipe Goblin… Los años le dieron la razón en desconfiar en aquella mujer rubia e interesada. A David le costó superar la decepción, pero, jamás abandonó a su pequeño retoño, volviéndose más protector y compañero de este.

En 1985, consigue un protagónico en una película, donde el personaje le fue como anillo al dedo, tal parecía había nacido para ser ese mágico rey ficticio. Por otra parte, a quien le acompañaba en su interior, le resultó más que tentador recrearse a sí mismo frente a todos los incautos mortales. ¡Oh, sí, ellos lo amaban, tanto a él como a su socio humano, el cual no distaba mucho de ser tan encantador como él! De hecho, ahora que lo conocía mejor y habitaba en él, podía asegurar que alguna vez su familia se cruzó con la de este hombre tan prometedor. El mejor trato que había hecho en sus milenios de existencia feérica y la chica que interpretaba el papel… ¡rayos cómo se parecía a la verdadera Sarah…! Incluso, por momentos en que la idea de secuestro o de un changeling le parecieron propicios… Pero, ella no era, ella era una joven y prometedora actriz, con otro nombre, igualmente bonito, Jennifer. Disfrutó mucho dejándose ver tal como era realmente. Un nuevo trato-truco con su socio David, en el estudio, sería Jareth, aun cuando le llamasen David a la hora de darle recomendaciones. Fuera de él, volvería a tener más control David. Ambos ganamos, después de todo.

Los años pasaron, David se enamoró de una belleza africana, qué delicia de mujer, tan hermosa, dulce y compañera… Y, de aquel segundo matrimonio, surgió una niña preciosa, adoración de su padre y viceversa.

—Los años están pasando aprisa, David —Jareth le habló desde el otro lado del espejo a mediados del 2013.

—Lo sé. Me queda poco, lo sé. —Quedó pensativo—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Dime…, después de todo, creo que no nos hemos llevado tan mal…, excepto por el tema del muchacho…

—Te lo dije…

—"No te metas con él" —dijeron al unísono, se miraron y rieron—. ¿Lo ves? No ha sido tan malo, después de todo.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Dime —le instigó.

—Ya que… es inevitable, antes de partir… hay una última cosa que quiero hacer… Pero, debe ser grandiosa, quiero sorprender a todos una vez más… Mi última gran obra… Sólo… ayúdame a tener el tiempo necesario como para cumplir mi última voluntad… Después de eso… estaré listo para partir y que tú consigas tu propósito. ¿Acaso no es justo?

—Más que justo, diría yo. —Lo estudió nuevamente—. ¿Te gustaría ser uno de mis súbditos, David?

—¿Qué? —Dejó oír su risotada—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… sólo… me quedé pensando que una vez que regrese a mi forma original… bueno… podría reordenar el tiempo y… —Se incomodó un segundo y cambió su estrategia a algo más casual—. ¡Tú serías un gran príncipe, muchacho! —El cantante sólo rió más fuerte.

—¡Oh, vamos, Su Majestad! ¡Ahora quieres adoptarme a mí también! Y por cierto, ya me queda medio inapropiado el "muchacho," fíjate mis canas y mis arrugas.

—No dije que te llevaría así de decrépito…

—¡Oye…!

—Tú empezaste. La idea era robarte de pequeño, pero, en vista de que no quieres…

—No esta vez, Rey Goblin. —Sonrió afable—. Mi lugar es en el cielo, como habíamos quedado, una estrella negra.

—De acuerdo… —suspiró derrotado, a veces, no lograba comprender a los humanos o, medios humanos, porque este, al menos, tenía algo de magia propia dentro suyo—. Dime qué tienes pensado…

10 de Enero de 2016, el mundo comenzó a llorar la pérdida de uno de sus más grandes héroes. Jareth tomó su mano junto con firmeza, a medida que David se iba convirtiendo en su ansiada estrella negra, la cual brillaría por siempre, y él iba recuperando su forma, invisible a los ojos de los humanos. David sonrió agradecido y Jareth le correspondió la sonrisa. Junto a ellos, la hermosa familia que el cantante había formado.

—Hora de partir, mi amigo… —susurró el Rey Goblin junto a su oído. El cuarto se llenó de llantos, en tanto, una estrella brillaba en lo alto del cielo y un rey volvía a sus aposentos, magnífico como antaño.

El Rey Goblin sorprendió con su llegada al castillo en el centro del laberinto, los pequeños goblins lloraban felices de verlo de nuevo. Junto a su trono, había una joven mujer, ahora etérea como él y un niño pequeño.

—¿Qué significa esto, Rey Goblin?

—¿Qué significa qué, Sarah, mi querida? ¿Acaso no te dije que nada es por siempre? Eso, a veces, incluye a la muerte. Mi amigo, Toby y tú son la excepción. ¿Verdad, David?

—Te pedí ser una estrella —le recordó este.

—Y lo eres y lo serás, todo el Underground amará tus canciones, mi amigo, y tú, querida, ve preparándote para la boda.

—¡¿De qué boda me estás hablando?! —abrió excesivamente sus verdes ojos.

—De la nuestra, por supuesto. David, te encargo la música de la misma, Toby, tenemos que vestirte de forma apropiada como mi príncipe.

—Oye, búho, ¿alguna vez escuchas a alguien?

—¡Oh, sí, claro! A mi propio ser. ¡Y no me llames búho! —Con su mano le pegó un revés en la cabeza—. Y aquí no podrán morir. ¿No soy generoso? —David no pudo contener su risa, el viejo tramposo había salido con la suya una vez más.

—¡Pero, no se ría! —Sarah pidió—. ¿No ve que este goblin está chiflado?

—Quizás, pequeña, pero, créeme que él tiene un buen punto. ¿Así que seré tu músico real?

—Lo eres.

—¡¿Y qué hay sobre mí?! ¡No es justo!

—Mi querida, tú eres mi reina, es más que justo. Lamento que ya no tengas cuerpo físico al cual volver, pero, no te preocupes, aquí eso no es necesario. —Sonrió con descaro. David se cubrió los labios para no reír, la joven hervía de furia ante el fastuoso monarca.

—¡Jareth, te advierto que…!— fue acallada por un apasionado beso en que quedó atrapada.

David, divertido, comenzó a tararear viendo por la ventana, a lontananza, una estrella negra brillaba, al sonido de "Black Star."

Espero, amigas que les haya gustado mi simple homenaje a un gran hombre y a un inolvidable e irrepetible personaje. A ti, aprilkoz, en realidad, me leíste la mente, pensaba hacer algo en honor a nuestro amado David, pero, te doy las gracias por, de algún modo, acelerar el hecho. Gracias por haber leído tantas veces mi novela. Todos los que aquí nos reunimos hemos sentido mucho su pérdida, su vida es de película, y desde niño fue de destacarse. En cuanto a el álbum "Black Star" comenzó a planearlo ni bien se enteró de su enfermedad, lo cual lo hace más loable a mis ojos, y sí, fue un regalo de despedida para todos nosotros. Con respecto a escuchar su música, ver sus pelis y demás, está en cada uno los tiempos que se necesitan para regresar, espero que al menos llegues a leer este humilde homenaje de esta pequeña súbdita del Rey Goblin y encandilada fan de David Bowie. Mi profundas condolencias a su familia, espero que pronto superen el dolor y den paso a apreciar el legado, porque quienes se van nos dejan cosas importantes a quienes quedamos, y no son las materiales. Yo recuerdo a mis seres queridos con melancolía, pero, sé que es un egoísmo mío por no poder tenerlos, por lo que, trato de mantener siempre una sonrisa recordando cosas buenas, recordando sus enseñanzas, la vida trata de la muerte, y la muerte de la vida, es imposible separarlas.

Gracias por compartir tus sentimientos con nosotros y elegirme para ello, me siento honrada. Espero poder estar a tu expectativa de belleza y magia que inspiró a Jim Henson (otro ser maravilloso). Y recuerden, que sólo muere quien es olvidado.

Las quiero mucho, ojala pudiéramos todos abrazarnos en un círculo que llegue hasta el cielo, a cierta estrella que ahora nos mira con la plena convicción de que su misión aquí, ha terminado y espera de nosotros lo mejor de sí.

Gracias a todas, este intento de escritora seguirá con sus fics y sus publicaciones propias, ahora más que nunca, este último acto de David me ha mostrado el camino de que nunca debes renunciar a lo que amas; a quienes les interese, pueden buscarme con mi seudónimo, Maribel Trescher. Un cariño grande y tomen su tiempo, vivan felices y con respeto. Enteramente a su disposición

AmaterazuHime.


End file.
